Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Seven Stars
by RisingSilverKnight
Summary: A mysterious evil has started causing problems in the Pokémon world, and it's up to a strange amnesic Riolu with blue eyes, who believes he used to be human, to save it. Easier said than done, right? Join him as he makes friends and enemies along the way, all while trying to uncover the truth as to why he was turned into a Pokémon, and learn the secrets of the seven stars of light.
_**Hey, everyone, and welcome to the first chapter of my first story! First, before we begin, I wanna tell you guys that I had a pretty hard time deciding what story and idea I should try first. It was after I played some of the Mystery Dungeon games that I like that I've decided to start my days as a writer on here with my own original**_ ** _Pokémon Mystery Dungeon story! :D_**

 ** _However, I also wanna tell you all a few more things before you start reading, and it's a bit important that you know. One is that I won't always be on to update with new chapters, so if you turn out to like the story so much, you'll probably have to wait occasionally at times. Second is that if you spot any little mistakes, don't hesitate to inform me about them, that way I can fix them up right away. If you could do that, that'd be great, because, I'm not gonna be perfect in my writing at times, but I'm sure everyone here is the same. Lastly, no matter what, please don't give me any harsh criticism about my story. I do like reviews, and it's okay when you guys point at my mistakes in a good way, but please don't try to be hurtful. We can't all be perfect, and I've learned that so much in my life. So if you don't like my story, than don't read it and just move along! XD_**

 ** _Okay, I'm about done rambling on now. Sorry about that. Now we can get out with the story. I hope you guys like it, and if not, oh well. With that said, here we go! Enjoy the first chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Seven Stars! :D_**

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1: The Beginning of Everything**_

* * *

 ** _~Night Time, Unknown Location~_**

In the world of Pokémon, somewhere in a far off forest, it was a dark and stormy night, a raging thunderstorm to be precise. Over a forest that was being soaked by the falling rain, and taking little damage from the lightning that zapped some of its trees, a mountain was seen next to it, like casting a shadow over it. On one of the mountain edges, high above and overlooking the forest and beyond, even in this stormy night, a shadow was seen overlooking everything.

Seeing the shadow's figure was a little hard, do to it being night time, but apparently the figure was Pokémon, a black shadow-like one to be precise and had one bright blue eye showing that was gazing far into the distance. It said nothing, but just stood there, watching the world be consumed in the raging thunder and roaring winds. Then, a lightning bolt struck the side of the mountain, damaging some of its outer area, but the flash of light was enough to get a good glimpse of the Pokémon's full figure. It apparently had a small head with a white fog-like ghostly plume billowing from its head covering one of its bright blue eyes, with the portion on its face resembling hair. It also had a red spiky growth around its neck, skinny arms, and long black tatters hanging from its shoulders. It also had black, claw-like hands. It had the slight appearance of an hourglass figure and appeared to be wearing an old, ripped cloak. Judging by its appearance, this Pokémon was known as the semi-legendary called...Darkrai.

"... ... ... ...Hmm..." it hummed, sounding to be male as it watched another lightning bolt struck somewhere in the forest. "...This world..."

With only saying a few words, one more lightning bolt struck, and this time it was close by in front of Darkrai, signing that there was a mysterious evil about him as everything just went pitch black. Like if someone was watching something and suddenly faded into black in an instant. "...It will be mine..."

* * *

 _ **~Morning Time, Ovel Woods~**_

The next day, after the violent storm last night, the sun was shining down on what apparently was a beautiful morning in the Pokémon world. Although this was a different location, and there were some damages in some areas in it, it still had a relaxing and fresh feel to it after the rain. There were only a few clouds in the sky, but nothing to indicate more rain coming, and one could hear the sound of the Pokémon that inhabit the woods, and the drips of the rain's water falling off the leaves and plants. Truly, a sign of a freshness and peace in the area.

As for rain water dropped off one leaf after another, one leaf on a tree branch had a big amount that was moving down its center all the way to the tip and eventually it too dripped down. However, instead of the water hitting the grassy ground below, it instead landed on top of a small Pokémon's head, which was apparently sleeping under the tree. After the water landed on the Pokémon's head, it started to moan and slowly wake itself up from. It appeared to be a small blue canine looking Pokémon with black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. It had rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws, and had a black "mask" on its face. Based on its appearance, this Pokémon was known as a Riolu, but something was different about this one. When it opened its eyes, normally it would have red ones, but instead, this one...had bright blue eyes, which apparently had a little bit of a shine on them when the sunlight hit them.

"...Ugh... ...My...head..." the Riolu said, sounding like a young boy as it opened he fully opened his eyes to see the trees and blue sky above. "...What...happened...? Where...am I...? How did I...get here?"

Question circled through the young Riolu's mind, but there was one main question that was more important than all of them. "Wait... Who am I?" he asked himself, slowly sitting up off the tree, shaking his head a few times before gazing back up at the sky. "I can't remember anything. How come? Why can't I...?"

But before he could himself anymore questions, he looked down and noticed his black legs, small blue body, arms, paws, and black torso, which surprised him. "W-What...?" he asked as he brought his right paw closer to his eyes, inspecting it before he brought the left paw too, examining them both. "What...in the world...?"

As he continued gazing at his paws and arms, he turned his head to the right and noticed a small puddle of water near him. Curious to see what he looked like, the young Riolu peeked over the water and saw his face reflecting back at him, which surprised him even more. "W-What the...?!" he exclaimed, putting both paws on different parts of his face, feeling every feature until he confirmed that it was indeed his face. "Is this...me?! I look like...a Pokémon!"

Starting to panic, the young Riolu back upped a bit from the puddle, then he quickly got up on his toes, which surprised him again, for he was expecting to be on his entire foot, not toes. "What's going on here?!" he asked before bringing his paws back up to his face, examining them once more. "Am I really a Pokémon...?! A Riolu...?!"

Of course, thinking about it for a second, he really had no problem about the fact that he was a Riolu, but other being that he was a Pokémon in-general, he wasn't sure how to feel about that. "This...doesn't feel right." he stated, slowly putting his paws down and slowly walked back over to the puddle, but almost fell a couple times doing so, due to not being fully accustomed to his Pokémon body and all.

"Is this...really me?" he asked, gazing down at his reflection in the water, confused. "If it is, why can't I remember it being me? ...Why can't I...?"

But as his head was swirled with more question, he suddenly heard a loud piercing noise in his head, making his place both paws on the sides, shut his eyes tight, and grit his teeth hard. "Agh...!" he said, trying to fight off the pain of the noise inside his head, turning his body in multiple directions doing so. After about half a minute, the noise stopped, allowing the young Riolu to calm down and take deep breaths as he slowly took his paws of the sides of his head. "Ugh... What was that...all about?"

Though he was curious as to why he heard that sudden noise in his head, he reopened his eyes suddenly and gasped, realizing that he actually remembered something about himself that surprised him. "Wait... I remember something." he stated as he brought both his paws up to his face again, examining them yet again. "I'm not a Riolu. I... I used to be...a human."

At first, that sounded weird to him, but somehow he just knew that he was once human, but now he was a Riolu. Though it still sounded weird to him, but it felt like the truth for some strange reason. "But... If that's true, and that I was indeed a human, why can't I remember anything about it, or why I'm a Pokémon now?" he asked, having more question circle around in his mind again. "Why is that...? Huh...?"

Before he could ask himself more question, he noticed a shadow looming over him, and it looked like some kind of bird shadow that completely covered him. Surprised a little, due to the fact that he didn't noticed the shadow before, the young Riolu turned his head toward the one who was casting the shadow. "What the...?" he asked as he looked up at a nearby tree branch and noticed a Pokémon that had the appearance of an owl with brown plumage and had a darker brown triangle pattern of feathers running down its chest. Its wings and wedge-shaped tail were dark brown, while the undersides of its wings were light brown. It had bushy cream-colored feather 'horns' that look similar to a trident or eyebrows, a ring pattern around its eyes, cream colored talons, and its beak and talons were light pink. Based on its appearance, this Pokémon was known as Noctowl, but unlike most Noctowls, who had large red eyes, this one had strange dark purple ones instead that kinda had an ominous feel to them.

Noticing the strange owl Pokémon just gazing down at him, the young Riolu had no idea what to say at first, but then he gulped nervously because of how large the Noctowl was and grinned nervously. "Um... H-Hello...?" he greeted nervously.

"Hello..." the Noctowl greeted back with a deep male voice that, like his eyes, had a strange ominous tone to it, but not exactly in a bad way. "I see that you're finally awake, little one."

"Um... Awake?" the young Riolu asked, tilting his head a little until he realized what the Noctowl meant as he re-positioned his head correctly. "Wait... Were you...watching me the whole time or something?"

"Yes..." the Noctowl replied, which surprised the young Riolu, finding it a little creepy at first. "But do not worry, for my watching of you truly had no bad intentions. I simply was just making sure nothing bad happened to you while you slept, from a respectable distance of course. Nothing more."

At first, the young Riolu still found it just a little creepy, but since he was unable to determine if what the Noctowl said was true, he really had no choice but to believe him. Although, he couldn't help but wonder about the Noctowl really being around him the whole time as he gazed up at him with curious eyes now. _Strange... If he was around me all this time, why didn't I notice him earlier when I woke up? Also... Why am I seeing him now after that strange noise in my head earlier?_

"Is something a matter?" the Noctowl asked, snapping the young Riolu out of his thoughts. "Do you still find me watching you while you slept still disturbing?"

"Uh... N-No... Believe me... That's not it at all." the young Riolu replied, shaking his head a few times before grinning nervously again up at the Noctowl. "It...really wasn't. In fact, I should be thanking you for keeping an eye on me the whole time. So... Thank you."

"Now now... There's really no need to give me a simple thank you." the Noctowl replied, shaking his head in response. "In fact, if you really want to thank me, you can answer one simple question for me."

"Um... Okay?" the young Riolu replied, a little confused thought. "What is it?"

"Simply... What's your name, young one?" the Noctowl asked with curiosity, while the young Riolu was surprised at first, but then looked down at the ground and crossed his arms, thinking hard about his name.

But, like every other question he had on his mind, this was also one of them, for he can't remember what his name was. He thought long and hard about it for over a minute as he shut his eyes tight and grit his teeth, trying harder with every second to remember, while the Noctowl just waited patiently for his answer. However, no matter how hard the young Riolu tried, he just couldn't remember his own name. _My...name..._ he thought as he reopened his eyes, uncrossed his arms, and sighed sadly. _I can't believe this... I can remember that I used to be a human, but I can't even remember my own name?_

"Is something wrong?" the Noctowl asked, tilting his head a bit. "Why do you look so sad all of a sudden?"

"It's just that... I don't remember." the young Riolu replied, looking back up at the Noctowl. "I mean, I know what Pokémon I am, but I just can't remember my name."

"But you do remember that used to be a human, correct?" the Noctowl asked, tilting his head the other way, while the young Riolu was surprised hearing that he knows who he used to be.

"W-What...? H-How do you know that I...?" he asked, but was cut off by the Noctowl.

"I overheard everything you said to yourself earlier." the Noctowl answered, which again surprised the young Riolu, but then he looked away from the owl Pokémon, being a little embarrassed at first before he sighed sadly again.

"Let me guess... You probably think it sounds weird, don't you?" the young Riolu asked, but the Noctowl shook his head in response.

"Not at all." the Noctowl replied, surprising the young Riolu again. "In fact, nothing about it is weird. In truth, this whole world is filled with things that some consider weird. It's only when one is able to look pass the weird appearance of things that they may discover something greater than themselves. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

"Um... I...think so." the young Riolu replied with a nod, feeling slightly better about the Noctowl overhearing that he was once human.

"Good enough." the Noctowl replied as he leaned a little down at the young Riolu, gazing his dark purple eyes into his bright blue ones. "Now then, perhaps I could be of some assistance here. Would you like help remembering your name?"

At first, the young Riolu was surprised yet again, but then he nod in reply without hesitation, for he truly wanted to know his own name very much. "Yes... Of course." he replied as the Noctowl returned to his normal body posture, giving a serious expression down at the young Riolu.

"Very well..." he replied, and it was at the moment he said that, his dark purple eyes started to glow strangely. "All you have to do...is just look into my eyes and you'll learn your name."

"Um... All right?" the young Riolu replied, finding it a little strange, but still curious to know his name, he gazed right up into the Noctowl's glowing dark purple eyes with his bright blue ones for a moment until he started to hear that strange loud piercing noise again in his head. When he did, he placed his right paw on the side of his head, closed his eyes tightly, and grit his teeth hard again, trying to endure the pain. "Agh...! Not...again...! Ugh...!"

This time, the pain and noise lasted for about a minute, while the young Riolu eventually put his left paw on the other side of his head. It was as if the whole woods was spinning around him as he tried he endure the pain. Then, once it was over, he slowly took his paws of his head and breathed heavily as he reopened his eyes slowly, but quickly opened them wide when he realized that he now remembered his name. "My name...is...Lucas." the young Riolu now named Lucas stated. "That's...my name."

He didn't understand how this happened, but thanks to the Noctowl's weird stare, he was able to remember his name at last. "My name... I finally know my name!" Lucas exclaimed joyfully as he grew an open mouth smile. "I remember it clearly now. I don't get how, but what you did worked. I remember my name!"

Overcome with joy, Lucas turned his head back up at the Noctowl and smiled. "Thank you very... Huh...?" he said, but was surprised when he noticed that the Noctowl...was gone. As if it was never there to begin with. Not even a feather from his body was left, which confused, yet shocked Lucas. "W-What the...? Where did...he go?"

Wanting to thank the Noctowl, Lucas turned in every direction to try to find where he went, but wasn't able to find a trace of the Noctowl anywhere. "That's...odd." he said before turning back to where he first saw the Noctowl and rubbed the back of his head with his right paw. "Why would he just leave after helping me remember my name? I wanted to thank him for helping me."

Unable to figured this out, Lucas decided to just let it be for now as he put his arm down and gazed ahead down the woods. _Oh well..._ _At least I somewhat remember who I am._ he thought before taking a deep breath then looked back ahead. _I still don't get what's going on and how'd this happen to me, but I'm not gonna figure anything out just standing here I suppose._

In order to find the answers he seeks, Lucas slowly moved forward with his Riolu body, managing to not almost fall down several times as he headed through the woods. Slowly but surely, he getting the hang of moving his Pokémon body without problems. _Okay... I'm starting to get the hang of it now._ he thought, but the only thing that he found odd about being a Riolu...was the fact that he still only walked on his toes and not his whole foot.

* * *

As Lucas walked further through the woods, he eventually came across an open field, which was completely surrounded by beautiful looking white flowers everywhere he looked. Gazing at them all, he slowly walked into the flower field, noticing they were like three-quarters of his height. As he went further into the flower field and looked around it, he grew a smile on his face, feeling rather...relaxed, despite his predicament as to why he was a Pokémon.

 _Wow..._ he thought, gazing ahead at all the white flowers, and with the trees of the woods in the background, they stood out even more. _This place...feels...pretty nice. I actually...feel all right being here._

Just then, three butterfly-like Pokémon flew out of the flowers, surprising Lucas at first, but he quickly calmed down and looked up at them, noticing they had purple bodies, and unlike true insects, they only had two body segments and four light blue legs. The upper pair of their legs resembled small three-fingered hands, while the lower pair resembled long digit-less feet. They had two black antennae, a light blue snout with two fangs underneath, and large red compound eyes. They also had two pairs of veined wings that're white with black accents, and two of them had oval scales on their lower wings that're black, while the other one had white. These Pokémon were called Butterfree, and as they were flying away, it was like Lucas could hear them singing or something while they spread some strange powder around the flower field.

Eventually, the strange powder came his way, and when he was caught in it, he was surprised at first, but then he smiled, actually liking the feel of the powder around him. _Hey... This stuff feels...pretty good._ he thought, looking over his body a little before he gazed back up and watched the Butterfree disappear somewhere above the woods. Once they were gone, Lucas chuckled happily. "Heheh..." _You know... This world...isn't so bad. I might actually like being a Pokémon for awhile._

But while Lucas was distracted, he didn't notice something was moving around in the flower field, slowly coming his way from behind. "Heheheh..." it giggled, sounding like a young girl as it drew closer and closer behind Lucas, but when it got close enough, Lucas did feel something was close by and turned around.

"Huh... Who... Who's there?" he asked, gazing around the flower field until he noticed a spot a few feet from him that had something hiding in the white flowers. At first, he didn't know what to do, but then he slowly took a step to see who was hiding. "Um... H-Hello...?"

Then, suddenly, a small rabbit looking Pokémon popped its head and smiled up at Lucas. "Hi!" it greeted, definitely sounding like a young female, which surprised Lucas.

"Gah...!" he exclaimed as he fell back on his bottom, making the rabbit Pokémon giggle again before coming out of hiding, revealing that she was a small bipedal rabbit-like Pokémon with brown ears. The right ear was curled up, while the left wasn't. She had two types of fur covering her body: a pink colored fleece that covers much of her lower body, feet, and the tips of her ears, and a smooth chocolate colored pelt on the upper half of her body. She also had a small triangular pink nose, pink paw pads on the undersides of her feet, pink spots above her eyes, and had a small brown puff of a tail. Based on her appearance, she was Pokémon called Buneary, but not just any Buneary, but a shiny one to be precise.

"Heheh... Sorry... I didn't mean to scare you like that." she apologized with a smile, slowly walking a little closer to Lucas as he rubbed the back of his head with his right paw in a sit up position.

"I wasn't scared." Lucas stated as the Buneary stopped a couple feet from him, putting her paws together behind her back, while Lucas slowly got back up on his toes. "I was just...surprised, that's all."

"Okay... Whatever you say." the young Buneary replied, a little sarcastically, blinking her eyes a couple times, which confused Lucas a little. "By the way... What's a boy like you doing in a field of flowers anyway? I thought boys aren't into these kind of places."

"Huh...? Oh... Well..." Lucas replied, rubbing the back of his head with his right paw again, a little embarrassed. "To be honest, I just came across this place while walking. I mean... It's not wrong, is it?"

"Not at all..." the young Buneary replied, closing her eyes happily before reopening them. "In fact, I think it's kinda nice to see a boy in a place like this. Kinda shows they're different from all the others. Speaking of..."

While she was talking, she couldn't help but notice how different Lucas' eyes were from a normal Riolus, making her curious as she gazed into them. "Your eyes..." she said, making Lucas a little confused.

"What about them?" he asked, tilting his head confusingly. "Is something wrong with them?"

"Nope... In fact, they look fitting for someone like you." the young Buneary stated with a smile, liking the fact that Lucas' eyes were bright blue instead of normal Riolu red eyes. "Somehow they just match with you. Besides, I'm not the kind of girl to judge a Pokémon based on what's different about their looks, because... I'm just as different too, you know?"

At first, Lucas didn't get it when he looked closely at the young Buneary, and seeing how confused he was, she sighed and crossed her arms. "Can't you tell...?" she asked, but Lucas just shook his head in response, making her sigh again in disbelief before she used with her paws to show off her entire body to him. "I have pink spots where they're normally a light tan color. That means I'm classified as a shiny Buneary. Get it now?"

"Uh... Still no." Lucas replied, shaking his head again, which made the young Buneary cross her arms again and gave him a weird look.

"Really...? Okay, this I can kinda judge." she stated. "What's wrong with you? Don't you know what a Buneary like me should look like?"

"Not really." Lucas answered, looking a little sad now. "In fact, there's a lot of things I don't know, or...even remember really."

"What...?" the young Buneary asked, surprised by what Lucas said. "You don't remember much of anything? Do you at least remember who you are?"

"Well... I know my name, and something else, but other than that...nothing." Lucas stated, which again surprised the young Buneary as she uncrossed her arms.

"Oh... You poor thing." she said, feeling a little bad for Lucas, but then realized what might be the problem. "I know... You must have amnesia."

"Amnesia?" Lucas asked, tilting his head again in confusion.

"Yeah..." the young Buneary replied, growing a smile again. "It's something you get when you can't remember your memories because of something happened to you. It also means that your memories could come back over time. So, all you gotta do is wait awhile and eventually you'll remember more about yourself. Do you get it now?"

Taking a moment to think on it, he really wasn't sure if it all was true, but not sure what to believe about it, Lucas crossed his arms and nod in reply at what the young Buneary was telling him. "Yeah... I guess I do." he stated, which made the young Buneary smile happily that he understood, even if he really didn't completely.

"Good to hear." she said, but then realized that she forgot something that shocked her. "Oh...! I almost forgot...!"

Confused by her sudden realization about something, Lucas watched as the young Buneary turned around and looked in multiple directions of the flower field, like she was looking for something. "My bag...!" she exclaimed worryingly as she hopped around a little like the rabbit Pokémon she was, looking for her missing bag. "I gotta find it! I can't go anywhere without it! Oh...!"

For a moment, Lucas just watched her panicked and looked all around the flower field, not sure what's going on really, so he had to ask. "Um... What exactly are looking for?" he asked, making the young Buneary gaze back at him with a worried expression.

"My bag, that's what..." she replied. "I need it for my journey. It has all my supplies in it. If I don't find it, I'm not gonna make it to where I need to go, and I'm so close."

Again, the young Buneary hopped around the flower field, still searching for her missing bag, while Lucas had no idea what to do at this point. Though, seeing her panic like this, he felt a little bad for her. _Man... What do I do?_ he thought, tilting his head a little. _I hate seeing her like this, though I don't know why I do. Perhaps...maybe... ...Okay..._

"Come on... Come on... Where is it?" she kept asking, growing desperate to find it, while Lucas slowly walked over to where she was.

"Hey... Maybe I can help you find your bag." Lucas stated, catching the young Buneary's attention as she turned her head back up at him on her left.

"You will...?" she asked, which Lucas smiled and nod in response, making her grow an open mouth smile. "Really...? Thank you! I'd really appreciate it."

"No problem." Lucas replied as he started looking around too. "So... You think it's around here somewhere?"

"I don't just think, I know it is." the young Buneary stated as she continued her search. "Last night, I lost it when I was trying to get to cover in a nearby cave. It was raining bad and I tripped and lost it. It got blown away with the strong winds and... I know it's here somewhere!"

"Okay, okay... Don't worry, I'll help you look." Lucas stated, sweat dropping a little and grinned nervously at how determined and certian the young Buneary was, which made her smile again.

"Thanks." she thanked as she continued searching in the area of the flower field she was in, while Lucas turned and started searching on the other side.

Although, as he was searching, he couldn't help but wonder where exactly the bag could've gone. _Okay... Now if I were a bag that gotten lost in the middle of a stormy night, where would I be?_ he thought, as he looked closely at everything around him. _Of course, that sounds stupid to ask. How would I know where a bag would've gone?_

But as he was searching with his eyes, he started to feel something strange hit him, which surprised him. At that moment, his bright blue eyes started shining a little, and when they did, it was like Lucas was seeing everything in strange shades of black and blue, in forms of energy. What he didn't know was, he was somehow gazing at aura patterns, since Riolus are known to connect with aura, but never like this, nor does he even know.

 _Huh...? What the...?_ he thought, unsure of what he's seeing, but then he saw the aura flow of a strange small bag, which might be the young Buneary's bag, flying around in the air. _Wait... Is that...?_

He watched it closely for a moment until the bag's strap was caught in a tree branch high off the ground, and it stayed stuck there. Just then, his vision returned to normal and he saw the same bag, appearing to be a light brown color, still there, hanging from the same branch. "Huh...?!" he exclaimed, surprised at first after what he saw, and also confused by how he saw it too, but then he realized that he found the bag the young Buneary was searching for, making him turn his head back towards her and pointed a paw finger at the bag. "Hey...! I think I found it!"

"Really?!" she asked, popping her head out of the flower field and quickly hopped over to where Lucas was, gazing up at him once she was next to him. "Where is it?"

"Over there." he stated, turning his head back over to where the young Buneary's bag was, which she looked too and grew an open mouth smile, realizing that was indeed her missing bag.

"That's it!" she exclaimed, hopping over towards it with Lucas following her until they were right under the branch that had her bag, gazing up at it. "That's my bag."

"It must have gotten stuck when it was blown away last night." Lucas stated, making his assumption based on what he saw in his strange aura vision before looking back down at the young Buneary. "But... How are you gonna get it down?"

"Easy..." she replied, closing her eyes confidently up at Lucas before reopening them back up at her stuck bag. "Just leave it to me. Watch this..."

Watching closely, Lucas saw the young Buneary suddenly jumped up all the way to the tree branch, surprising him as he looked up and also saw her grab the bag's strap off the branch and came back down with it, landing perfectly on her feet. After witnessing this, he was both surprised and amazed at the same time. "Whoa..." he said. "How did you do that?"

"It's easy when you're a Pokémon like me." the young Buneary stated with a smile at Lucas. "My species are known to have strong jumping capabilities after all. Though I doubt you would know that, even if you didn't have amnesia. Heheh..."

At first, Lucas was confused by that, but he just grinned nervously and rubbed the back of his head again with his right paw, while the young Buneary opened her bag and took a look at her supplies, seeing that they were all there. "Phew... Thank goodness nothing in here got lost in the storm." she stated before closing her back and strapped it around her left side. Then she bowed thankfully at Lucas. "Thanks so much for helping me find it. I might have never found it without you."

"Heheh... It was...no problem really." Lucas stated, feeling slightly embarrassed as he dropped his arm, then smiled again. "Glad I could help you find it."

But just then, Lucas realized that he hadn't learned where the young Buneary was heading on her journey. Curious to know, he had to ask. "By the way... Where exactly are you going?" he asked as the young Buneary stood up straight and gave him a confused expression. "I mean... If it's all right to ask..."

"Well, if you wanna know... I'm on my way to an explorer's guild called the Dragonite Guild." she answered with a smile, but her answer confused Lucas.

"The... Dragonite Guild?" he asked, tilting his head in confusion. "What's that?"

"The Dragonite Guild is a place where Pokémon Explorers go to receive training and go an explorations to become full fledged explorers." the young Buneary explained. "I'm on way there because I wanna become an explorer and see the whole world. I plan on one day being the best explorer out there, or at least one of the best. That's my dream."

Hearing this, Lucas was surprised, but he smiled when he saw how passionate the young Buneary was about her dream, seeing the shimmer in her eyes at the thought of it. _Wow... That's quite a dream to have._ he thought, liking how the young Buneary felt. _Even I could get behind a dream like that._

"Hmm... You know what... You should come with me." the young Buneary suggested with a smile at Lucas, surprising him though.

"W-What...?" he asked, taking a step back from the sudden surprise. "Are you serious...?"

"Of course!" the young Buneary replied, taking a step closer to Lucas. "I mean, it makes sense since you kinda have amnesia. I mean, where else would you go, right?"

When she stated that, Lucas was starting to see her point about wanting him to come with her the Dragonite Guild. "Huh... Okay... I get what you're saying." he stated as he calmed down. "I mean... I guess..."

"So... Does that mean you'll come with me?" she asked with a smile. "It'll actually be fun having someone with me for a change anyway."

Taking a second to ponder about it, Lucas really didn't see much other options here. He really didn't know where else he had to go or should go, so he didn't see the harm in going with her. After realizing this, he smiled and nod in reply to her question. "Sure." he answered, making the young Buneary grow an open mouth smile and her eyes shimmer again in joy.

"You will...?! Great!" she exclaimed, suddenly grabbing Lucas' right paw with both of her's, surprising him as he noticed she had her eyes closed happily at him. "Thank you so much again! By the way, my name's Brianna. Nice to meet you."

"Um... Uh... N-Nice to meet you...too, Brianna." Lucas replied to the young Buneary now known as Brianna. "I'm...Lucas."

"Lucas, huh... What a great name." Brianna stated before suddenly pulling Lucas by his paw, making him walk with her back into the woods. "It's nice to meet you too."

"W-Wha... H-Hey...! Wait a second...!" Lucas exclaimed, but Brianna was just so happy that she didn't listen to him as she kept pulling him in, making him follower her all the way back into the woods. _Jeez... What's with her all of a sudden?_

After Lucas and Brianna had left the flower field, they were unaware that they were being watched the whole time by the same Noctowl from before. The owl Pokémon had watched them from a tree branch on the other side of the flower field, and had watched them leave as well. After that, he closed his eyes. "Hmm... And so it begins..." he said as he suddenly opened his wings and took off into the sky, heading in a different direction than Lucas and Brianna's.

"Everything... Begins..."

* * *

 _ **End of Chapter 1**_

* * *

 ** _And that ends the first chapter of Pokémon Mystery Dungeon: The Seven Stars. To be honest, this chapter turned out to be a little longer than I had planned. Oh well... It still came out just how I imagined it would. Still, I'll try not to make the other chapters as long as this one. Though some may be as long if it's an important chapter. That makes sense, don't you think? XD_**

 ** _In any case, hope you guys liked the first chapter. Be sure to let me know what you thought of it, or if you liked it, fave or follow it if you wanna see more chapters to come. If you don't want to, you don't have to R &R, but it would be nice to hear your thoughts and opinions about it. Still, that's your decision and I won't try to persuade you to do so. With that said, see you all in the next chapter. What'll happen next I wonder? ;)_**


End file.
